Valse des Amourex
by I-chan Kobayashi
Summary: A fluffy pwp, of a rare couple (I daresay I'm the first to write them...). CidxSora. Yaoi.


__

Valse des Amourex  
By I-chan Kobayashi

Sora's face was gloomy as he entered the accessory shop in Traverse Town alone. Cid wasn't there. Sora sighed sadly. He hadn't been able to find Riku or Kairi in town. Donald and Goofy were at the hotel, plotting their course or worrying about King Mickey or sleeping or something. Sora hadn't really paid attention when he left. He was too preoccupied with thoughts of his friends. Leon and his friends said they'd keep an eye open for them, but... Sora didn't like feeling so helpless. He wanted to talk to Cid. He seemed like a smart guy. He was nice too. He would know what to do.

The door opened and Sora turned to see Cid enter the shop absentmindedly. He didn't notice the boy until he finished locking up the door.

"Oh, I didn't see you there, kid. What are doing here so late? Shop's closed. Here, I'll let you out." Cid moved to open the door, but Sora interrupted him.

"Wait, Cid. I can't sleep. I was just wondering if I could talk to you." Cid blinked in mild surprise as he turned from the door to face the young boy.

"Well, I... I guess. Dunno why you'd wanna talk to me, though."

"I just think you'd be able to help me."

"Well, come on back then." Cid led Sora behind the counter and opened a hidden door, revealing a modest yet spacious combination bedroom/kitchenette/sitting area. It was typical of shop owners in Traverse Town to keep such rooms in the back of their emporiums to accommodate the small space and high rent. The room itself was mostly white, the furniture all white with a cherry finish, the shag carpet and drapes white with the tall lamps black for accent. It was quite a contrast to the blue of the main shop. Cid sat down in one of the chairs at the cherry wood table in the sitting area and motioned for Sora to sit in one too.

"So... what's on your mind, kid?" Sora sat down and told him the story of how he came to be in Traverse Town, how he lost his home and friends, how he had met Donald and Goofy, and Leon, Aerith and Yuffie and how he had battled the Heartless.

"I'm so... confused, I guess... I mean, my friends are lost in these worlds that the three of us have never even thought of, even in our wildest dreams, I'm the master of this... Keyblade thing and... And now I'm supposed to go around and save the entire universe? It's just... so sudden... I don't think a lot of it's sunken in yet."

"Well that's a lot of shit for anyone to go through. And how old are you?"

"Fourteen..."

"Jesus kid... I don't know if I could handle all the stuff your going through now, and I'm thirty-two. I keep forgetting kids are resilient like that. Just like fucking rubber balls, huh?" he said with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess we are..." There was a pause in the conversation as Sora digested their conversation so far and Cid lit a cigarette.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Huh?" Sora snapped his head up.

"My smokin' and all. I can put it out if you... Jesus, kid. Are you okay?" It was then that Sora realized that he had wet trails down his face and his eyes were moist.

"I'm... crying? Why?"

"I think it all just sank in." Cid answered softly as he put out his cigarette in the ashtray. 

Sora cursed himself. He couldn't believe he was letting Cid see him cry. Although he barely knew the man, he felt a great respect for him, almost idolizing him. To display such weakness in front of him seemed... wrong. He buried his hands in his palms, and began to sob quietly. He barely noticed when a pair of arms came around him and he held on to the owner instinctively. All he knew was he felt safe and warm in these strong arms, pressed against this chest, reassuring things being whispered into his ear.

"Shhh... It's okay Sora... You can let it out..." Sora pressed himself closer to the older man and cried against his chest, Cid reassuring him by speaking softly and rubbing his back in soothing patterns. Sora hooked his arms around Cid's neck for better support and before he knew it, he was sitting in the man's lap like a child. He was more embarrassed than ever, his cheeks red and puffy from both tears and embarrassment. 

"I... I... I'm so e...e...embarrassed..." he choked out against Cid's chest. The older man pulled him away slightly so he could look him in the face. Immediately Sora wanted to be back against his chest, to feel warm and safe again.

"Why? What have you got to be embarrassed about?" Sora just looked away, ashamed. Cid sighed. "Kid, listen to me." He turned Sora's face to face him with a firm hand. Sora couldn't help but notice that his hand was surprisingly smooth. He thought for sure that Cid would have tough calloused hands from years of working...but he didn't. They were strong and firm, worker's hands assuredly, but they were soft and smooth on the surface. Like silk covered marble. "You have every right in the world to freak out. You have more a right than _anyone_. You've lost you're friends and your home-" Sora interrupted him.

"So have a lot of people! I have no right to-"

"Let me finish. You've lost you're friends and your home and your family, you saw it taken away by the Heartless right in front of you. That's a horrific sight. Most people can't speak for months after such a traumatic event. And you're right, a lot of people have gone through it. But they don't have to _do _anything about it. They just sit around here, waiting for someone to save them. Sora, you're the one the Keyblade chose. You have to do it _all alone_. I know you have Donald and Goofy with you, but ultimately, you're the one who's gonna have to do it. Whatever 'it' is..."

Sora tried to form words, but they just wouldn't come. They formed in his mind, in his throat, but his mouth refused to process them. All that came out was another sob and he collapsed into Cid's chest, the man's strong arms surrounding him. 

Again came the soft reassurances, the rhythmic rubbing, and the sense of security and warmth Sora felt. He wanted more. He didn't know how to get it, but when Cid kissed his temple, a jolt was sent through Sora's body. He knew what he wanted.

Sora didn't know how Cid would react, but if it was badly, he could always blame the older man, saying he initiated it. He didn't want to screw this up. He pulled away from Cid, took a deep breath, looked him in the eyes, and slowly, ever so slowly, moved his face up to meet the older man's.

Since he had never kissed anyone before, guy or girl, Sora had no idea what he was doing. But he was a quick study. He bumped their noses together and quickly tilted his head to one side, and gently pressed his lips to Cid's, pulling on his neck so he could reach.

It was a chaste kiss, just lips on lips. Sora pulled back and let Cid sit back up as they both slowly opened their eyes.

At first, Sora couldn't read the man's face. Had he taken that kiss on the temple wrong? Was Cid going to hate him now?

"I'm sorry..." Sora whispered and stood up to go, planning to keep what little dignity he had left by walking until he reached the main shop and then running for it. He'd go back the hotel, cry his eyes out tonight, pretend like nothing had ever happened in the morning and leave Traverse Town and not come back for a good long time.

He felt a hand grab his wrist. 'Oh, no,' Sora thought as he paled with fear. 'Is he going to hit me?' He began to struggle, desperately trying to get away from Cid's vice-like grip.

"I'm sorry! Please, let me go! Don't hit me!" Sora sobbed. But he felt his hand being raised in the air. 'Oh, my God, what have I done? What is he going to do?' Sora panicked. He prepared himself to be lifted off the ground, perhaps thrown to the floor and beaten, but he never expected a slightly wet warmth to come into contact with his knuckles. Sora whipped his head around. Cid was kissing his hand? He was so happy he felt dizzy.

In his daze, Sora didn't even notice that Cid had led him to a stereo that was hidden in a cherry entertainment center, and had turned on music. Sora wasn't an expert on music of any kind, but he knew this was some kind of classical music. It was upbeat with almost a dance tempo and he seemed to recall hearing someone call music like this 'Baroque' before, although he could be wrong.

He blinked himself out of his stupor and turned to his side to see Cid smiling down at him warmly. The man bowed deeply.

"May I have this dance?" Sora nearly burst out laughing. If anyone had told him he would be dancing with Cid twenty-four hours ago, he wouldn't have believed them. Of course, there were a lot of things he wouldn't have believed just about a week ago. 

A giggle escaped Sora's mouth and he nodded. Cid placed his left hand on Sora's waist, his right on his shoulder, and they began dancing to the upbeat tempo. He led the boy in a simple box step waltz, but kept up with the beat of the music. They danced until the CD ended and they tripped over the foot of the bed and onto the mattress, laughing happily, Sora played out on top of Cid. Sora's tears of worry and sadness had long since stopped coming and the ones on his face were drying.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Sometimes getting your mind off of stuff is the best remedy for the problem. And it'll make you feel better for a while if it doesn't help the situation." They paused a moment while they caught their breath.

"I didn't know you were a dancer."

"I used to be. 'm too old now. Besides, I got a bad leg from an accident when I was in my mid-twenties. I can use it fine and I don't limp, but I don't have fine enough control to dance anymore." They paused in comfortable silence, closing their eyes, relaxing. "That was your first kiss, wasn't it?"

"Um... yeah..." Sora blushed. "How could you tell?"

"When you get to be my age, you can tell. It was a nice kiss, but would you like to see how adults kiss?"

"I... that is.... I mean... you know..." Sora stuttered. He took a deep breath to calm down, but it did nothing to help the deep blush on his cheeks. "Yes." Cid grinned wryly. 

"Okay, sit here." Cid repositioned Sora so that the boy was straddling him with his hands on the older man's shoulders. Cid placed his hands on Sora's back just above the curve of his ass. "There we go. Now, you ready?" Sora nodded, his eyes closed. "Just go with my lead and relax." Cid closed his eyes and leaned slowly in, tilting his face to the right slightly so both their faces could interlock comfortably. He pressed his lips gently against Sora's, letting the boy get used to the feeling. Then he slipped his tongue out and teasingly ran it over Sora's bottom lip, then the top, then gently pressing in between both of them, seeking entrance. Sora parted his lips slightly, unsure of exactly what to do, confused by all the senses bombarding him at once. Cid moved his hands to grope Sora's ass and slid his tongue into the boy's mouth, slowly running his tongue up and down Sora's, sucking on it. Sora moaned and Cid slowly pulled away, still kneading the boy's butt in a manner that Sora found _very_ arousing.

"Well?" Before Sora could respond, though, Cid continued. "Ah, wait, don't tell me. I can feel an answer right here," he grinned evilly and rocked his hips, his cock rubbing against Sora's now hard length. Keeping his left hand behind Sora to balance him, Cid began to massage the boy's erection through his pants. Sora moaned throatily, almost coming right there in his pants. He began rocking his hips back and forth and began to pant, but Cid stopped and Sora groaned in disappointment. His rock hard dick was begging for release and he could feel it beginning to leak onto his painfully tight underwear.

"Nuh-uh-uh..." Cid scolded as he kissed up and down Sora's neck, slipping his left hand up the back of Sora's shirt, running his hand over Sora's soft, almost girly skin, feeling the toned muscles under the soft exterior. His voice became a husky whisper: "You saw how adults kiss, now don't you want to know how adults get off?" He punctuated each of his words with a kiss. "Adults don't have to jack off..." He nibbled on Sora's earlobe seductively.

Shivers ran up and down Sora's spine and he just nodded, willing to give into anything Cid would do. He wasn't exactly sure what was next, even though he had an idea. Back home, Tidus and he had messed around a bit, Riku or Wakka sometimes joining them, but the extent of Sora's sexual knowledge ended at jacking off together, dicks pulled out of their pants, watching the other come with clenched eyes and moans. 

Cid laid Sora back on the fluffy bed, kissing his eyelids, his cheeks, covering his whole face with butterfly kisses, Sora grasping for some part of Cid to hold onto as his overloaded senses pushed him over the edge and into a daze of pleasure. He settled his right hand eventually in Cid's hair, lightly grasping the man's tangled blonde tresses. His left hand shakily made its way to Cid's shoulder, grateful for something firm and strong to rest on.

Sora looked up and opened his eyes when he didn't feel Cid's kisses any longer.

"Cid...?" He sat up slightly when he felt Cid slide out of his grasp, his left elbow supporting his weight. The man was impatiently unbuckling and untying Sora's yellow sneakers. This accomplished he pulled them off along with Sora's socks and threw them to the floor. 

Cid kissed Sora's ankles and blazed a trail of kisses up the inside Sora's right leg, his hands going up further on the back of his legs, reaching up the boy's shorts and massaging his curved, soft ass through the soft cotton of his briefs. Sora moaned wordlessly and threw his head back, falling back on the bed and against the pillows again, his hands balling up into tight fists in the comforter, his eyes closed tight. Cid stopped his kisses when he reached the bottom of Sora's shorts, and went back up to his neck, nuzzling the boy's crotch on his way up.

The older man had Sora sit up, and he took off Sora's hooded jacket, leaving his arms bare. He pulled it over the boy's arms and threw it to the floor. Cid reached down and unbuckled Sora's belt and then reached back up and slowly pulled down on the zipper that closed Sora's jumper. Sora felt like Cid was trying to kiss every newly exposed inch of flesh, pausing just a teasing second longer on his nipples than on the other parts of his chest. Cid finally pulled the jumper off Sora's arms and down off his body, throwing it, too, to the floor, leaving the boy in just his briefs, on which could be clearly seen a stain of precome that had soaked out of the boy's throbbing length and through the flimsy white fabric. Sora could feel Cid's hot breath on his crotch and then it was gone.

His eyes shot open. 'No!' He thought. 'I _need_ this! Don't stop Cid, please!' He writhed on the bed.

"Cid!" he whined. "Don't stop! _Please!_"

"Hold on, kid. I gotta get my own clothes off, too, ya know," Cid grinned evilly, standing next to the bed. The boy looked delicious writhing on his bed like that, grasping desperately at the comforter and panting lustily. As he quickly stripped himself down to his boxers, he envisioned the boy coming all over himself, his body and hair soaked with sweat, his tight ass clenching with each squirt of come, all of his young body spasming in orgasm. The sweet cries Cid heard in his mind made his cock throb harder and shivers play on his spine. 

Cid got in the bed, sliding between the sheets, and Sora did the same. Cid pulled the teenage boy to him and held him, both of their arousals aching for release and throbbing in their respective underwear. 

"Sora... Are you sure you want this? I don't want to do something you'll regret in the morning." Sora snuggled closer to Cid's chest, shaking his head.

"I'm sure. I'm sure I want this and I'm sure I won't regret this... unless you will..." Sora felt a slight twinge of panic. Cid may not have been offended, but what if he was just doing this for his sake? What if he didn't really want to do this and was just going along with Sora's whims because he was a kid?

Cid heard the sadness creep into Sora's voice, and used his hand to tilt the boy's head to face his.

"Now look, kid. If I've dragged you to my bed, stripped both of us, and am harder than I think I've ever been before just _looking_ at you, do you really think I'm gonna regret this?"

"I suppose not... But I still thi-" Sora was cut off as Cid kissed him again, his tongue probing the boy's mouth while his hands played with the boy's nipples and smooth chest. They broke apart only when they needed to for air, both of them panting for air.

"Okay, never mind what I think, just do that again." Cid was happy to oblige as he kissed Sora again. He trailed down Sora's chest again, lightly biting his erect nipples and licking them with his tongue. As he went lower, he could feel Sora's already quickened heartbeat grow faster, the boy extremely aroused.

Cid went lower still, kissing and sucking and biting the soft boyish flesh writhing beneath him. When he reached Sora's trapped penis he breathed on it through the constricting cotton veil of the boy's underwear, eliciting another moan and more writhing from the boy. Slowly, he reached underneath the elastic band with both hands and pulled it over the head, revealing his impressive length which was weeping generous amounts of precome. 

Cid was truly surprised. He hadn't been expecting such a big cock on such a young boy. It wasn't a man's penis yet, but it was still impressively long and a little on the thick side. There was a pretty thick amount of light brown pubic hair, too. He looked up from Sora's crotch as he pulled the underwear off and threw them to the floor.

"One hell of a big cock you got there, kid." Sora blushed harder, his cheeks had never stopped being red.

"Well, I always have matured fast... I may not have had a growth spurt yet, but the rest of me developed kinda fast..."

"I'll say." Cid kissed the tip of Sora's engorged dick and began to suck on it, swirling his tongue over the head, licking up the spermy pearl and savoring the flavor while his hands traveled up and down Sora's torso, sometimes his sides, sometimes up his chest to play with his nipples. As long as he was touching the boy, it didn't really matter.

Sora screamed when Cid began to go down on him. This was bliss. Cid's hands, his mouth, his breath... It all felt so good, Sora never wanted him to stop. He ran his hands through Cid's hair, urging him to go on through his moans and caresses.

Cid continued sucking the boy, breathing noisily from his nose. He removed himself from Sora's throbbing shaft with an audible pop, making Sora groan with displeasure. But he breathed deeply and went back down on Sora, deeper than he went before. Sora felt like he was going to go insane from pleasure. When he felt Cid's tongue caress his balls, he exploded inside Cid's mouth, screaming with the most absolute pleasure he had ever known while Cid greedily sucked him dry.

The older man continued to polish Sora's now super sensitive head with his tongue, swirling around what little semen there was left on the surface before digging into the slit and making sure he had gotten every last drop from the young boy beneath him.

Finally, he stopped his ministrations, knowing how sensitive a dick could be after orgasm. He slid up against Sora and held him again. He kissed the youth, making him taste his own slightly salty young seed. Sora had never tasted anything like it before, and he thought he probably wouldn't like it on a normal basis, but coming from Cid's mouth and going back into his body, it was ambrosial.

"God, Cid..." Sora cuddled up closer to the man's chest, his warm sweaty body contrasting with Cid, who had barely broken a sweat. Cid held him tighter, content for a moment just to hold the small teen. "But... you're still hard, aren't you?" came Sora's soft timid voice, muffled against Cid's chest. He could feel Cid's throbbing member against his thigh.

"Well... yeah, I guess I am, kid." Sora, not moving his body, tilted his head up and looked at him.

"Do you want me to... um..." he blushed. Cid chuckled softly.

"Do I want you to give me a blow job?" Sora just nodded. "I think you're a little too tired for that." Sora yawned and Cid chuckled again. "See?"

"But...but... you got me off... I'd feel bad if I didn't do the same for you..."

"Well, I'll tell ya, kid. I can get off and you don't have to do anything but hold on."

"How's that?" Cid didn't answer, but his hand was already moving to Sora's virgin ass. He slid a finger through the sweaty cheeks and began to rub the nub of Sora's sphincter with a smile. "Oh..." Sora squeaked. Neither of them were really sure whether Sora had made the noise in recognition of Cid's answer or because of the immediate jolt of pleasure that had rushed through the boy. 

Cid threw back the covers, crawling over Sora and positioning his face right at the boy's crotch. He nuzzled Sora's penis, which was becoming hard again and sniffed delicately at his pubic hair. The boy smelled like sex, sweat and semen, but Cid could still partially smell soap on his soft skin. By the time Cid began to suck on Sora's scrotum, sucking one, then the other, then both balls into his warm wet mouth, the young boy was completely hard again, his impressive but still boyish length slapping up against Cid's face, leaving a residue of saliva and semen.

Gently, Cid spread his small lover's legs apart, exposing his puckered entrance. He licked the area around the boy's balls, massaging his erection just enough to make it sure it didn't disappear, slowly working his way down to Sora's clenched pink hole.

When he first stabbed it with his tongue, Sora gasped loudly and sat abruptly up in the bed reflexively. He backed off, licking the inner thighs, waiting for Sora to relax.

Sora laid back down, and tried to concentrate on not bolting at the pleasure. He grabbed the bed sheets as hard as he could, balling his hands into tight fists in an effort to remain grounded. Cid's tongue came again, stabbing the tight pucker, making it wink at him and making Sora squirm.

The quick stabs stopped, and the man began to gingerly lick from the bottom of the crevice to the bottom of the boy's balls over and over, slowly, like he was grooming him. Finally, Sora got used to the sensation and relaxed somewhat. Grinning triumphantly, Cid pushed his tongue in further this time, waiting just a moment before gyrating it in the tight chute, still slowly massaging the engorged cock inches from his face.

The boy was absolutely exquisite. His eyes, that beautiful shade of blue like the sky; his soft hair, that shiny light brown; his skin, so soft and creamy, so youthful, hiding toned muscles underneath; his cock... perfect; and this tight hot ass like velvet... Cid didn't know if he would ever be able to drag himself away from his bed again. As long as Sora was there, at least. 'But those are thoughts for later, right now comes carnal pleasure!' screamed his pulsating manhood, still trapped within his boxers, overriding his brain.

Reluctantly, Cid pulled away from Sora's crotch and momentarily got out of bed, pulling out a bottle of lube from the drawer of the bedside stand. He practically tore off his boxers and closed the drawer, quickly returning his attentions to the prize on his bed. He opened the cinnamon scented oil and poured some on his hand, closing the bottle and setting it on the bed close enough where he could get to it, but far away enough that it wouldn't get in the way. Cid rubbed the oil in his hands, trying to warm it before he invaded Sora.

Sora just stared at Cid's engorged penis. It was huge. The boy didn't have much to compare it to except his own still maturing cock, and the other boys' on the islands, but it looked gigantic from what he knew. He reached out and grabbed it, jerking it a few times. He was rewarded when a few drops of precome leaked out over his hand. 'God, it's so thick... and it's so long... how the hell is that supposed to fit in me?' Sora had always been bad at estimating numbers like length or thickness, but Cid's cock went just over his belly button on his flat stomach and Sora could barely fit his hand around its thickness. Cid batted his hand away, staring into the boys eyes.

"Sora, listen to me, okay? This is going to hurt at first... maybe a lot, but it's gonna feel real good in a minute. It'll be the best thing you've ever felt in your life, I promise. I want to make you feel good." The boy nodded and clenched his eyes, preparing himself. 

Tenderly, Cid eased his index finger into Sora's impossibly tight entrance, worming it in slowly up to the knuckle. Sora grunted and whimpered in discomfort, willing his muscles to relax. After a minute to have Sora get used to the feeling of being penetrated, Cid began to ease in and out, relaxing the tense muscles trying to block the invasion. He then added a second finger, repeating the process.

Once Sora was used to the thickness of two fingers, Cid began to slowly scissor, stretching the boy further. Sora whimpered in pain, and Cid pulled himself up, still widening Sora's virgin hole, and began kissing him again to calm him. Small but strong arms wrapped tightly around the man, hugging him tightly to the boy's sweaty lithe form. Cid slid another lubricated finger into him and Sora bit down on his shoulder, clawing his back and pulling him even closer as if he was trying to squash himself with the older man's body.

"Cid..." Sora breathed.

"Yeah, Sora?" Cid answered softly, worried for a moment he had hurt the boy. 

"Cid... dammit! Fuck me already!" Cid blinked down at the boy beneath him and almost laughed out loud. He had never expected the younger boy to be so demanding. 

"Your wish is my command," Cid smiled as he pulled his fingers out of the stretched boy who bucked his ass to impale himself once again, but to no avail. He pulled away from the death grip Sora had on him to coat his length in the sweet smelling oil. He scooted the boy's butt forward and hooked the boy's legs around his waist and leaned in so that the tip of his cock was brushing against Sora's oiled entrance. He thought about asking one last time if this is what the boy wanted, but thought better of it and slowly pushed his way slowly in until he was completely buried in the tight heat.

Sora screamed. Cid had been right. This _hurt_. Even with all that lube and all that stretching, it still hurt. He clawed at Cid's back and pulled the man down on top of him, his crushing weight providing some comfort. He was silenced by Cid's lips on his own, kissing him, their tongues moving with passion but as slow as molasses. The older man began to pull out, thrusting back in again, and again. Sora didn't see when this would start to be pleasurable. He just wanted it to stop, for Cid to keep kissing him and touching him... but not like this.

Then suddenly, Cid hit a spot deep within the boy that made his eyes snap open, his head jerk back, and white spots dance before his eyes. 'What the hell was that?' Sora wondered, but soon all comprehensive thought was wrenched violently from his mind as Cid hit that sweet spot again and began hammering it. Over and over the delicious sensations ran through Sora as Cid kept ramming his prostate. 

'This isn't half bad. In fact,' Sora thought, 'I- ungh...!' Sora couldn't think straight anymore with Cid's thick member ramming into him, his hole clutching lustily at it. He couldn't think past the unbelievable sensations coursing through his body. He didn't realize that he was still grasping desperately to Cid, or that he was scratching the man's back. He barely even registered the sweet kisses that he and the older man were still sharing, so powerful were the waves of pleasure coursing over him.

With a cry, he came, his powerful orgasm barely registering over the feeling of having Cid deep within him. His load shot out in between their rigid stomachs and on his cheek a drop of semen dripped down, some of the bitter liquid falling into his mouth, and fell onto his chest.

Seeing Sora's own seed drip down his face and into his mouth pushed Cid over the edge. He came deep within the boy, marking him as his with his hot semen. He humped Sora a few more times before the pleasure concentrated on his sensitive cock and he became tired, collapsing on the boy. He rolled over, regretfully having to pull out of Sora, so as not to crush the boy.

"You're mine now," Cid whispered tiredly into Sora's ear. Shivers raced up and down Sora's spine as he heard those words and he cuddled close to Cid, those warm protective arms surrounding him once again. "You won't be hurt ever again. I won't allow it," were the last words Sora heard before falling asleep in his lover's arms.

Sora awoke in Cid's arms, the light from the windows hinting that it was midday. He yawned, comfortable where he was, not wanting to wake up. He was worried it had all been a dream, that he had just fallen asleep alone in his hotel room after masturbating. But it was real. Both the fact that he was in Cid's arm and the horrendous pain between his legs was proof of it.

'Oh... but...' 

It being real brought up a whole new batch of problems. Did this mean he was in a relationship with Cid now? What would they do? People couldn't know... Wasn't this technically illegal? And he was going on a mission to find his friends and King Mickey and Cid had to tend his shop... They would never see each other... His head began to spin with worry and worried tears began to fall from his eyes. He burrowed deeper into Cid's arms, hoping this would never end.

Cid began to stir, Sora not knowing if he woke up on his own or if had woken the man with his movements or crying.

Cid smiled before he opened his eyes. He spoke groggily,

"If that was a dream and I wake up to an empty bed with cum stained sheets, I'm gonna be highly disappointed." He opened his eyes to see Sora. "Good," his smile broadening. He kissed the boy's head, pulling him closer to his chest where his head was resting. He thought that Sora was still asleep.

"Good morning, sunshine," Cid said lovingly as he tilted Sora's face up. His face contorted to one of concern as he saw the tears on Sora's face. "Sora... what's wrong? Do you... do you regret what we did?"

"No!" Sora hugged Cid closer for comfort and Cid responded in kind. "I'm just... worried... What now? Does this make you my boyfriend? Are we even in a relationship? What's gonna happen to us if we are? You have to stay here and manage your shop and I'm on a quest to save my friends and King Mickey! Even if you could come with, it wouldn't work 'cause no one could know otherwise you'd get arrested and I don't want that an-" Cid silenced him by putting a finger to the boy's mouth. He answered the questions one by one a moment later in a level, serious voice.

"Well, we're in a relationship only if you want one. I'd like to think we would be in one, but it's up to you. Yeah, I guess that means we're boyfriends, if you want to call it that, if you decide that you want to be in this relationship. I don't want to be arrested, either, but I do want to be with you. I know we'll have to keep it quiet for a while. But as for the rest... I don't know. But I do know that I think I love you an awful lot and I don't want to lose you or see you get hurt."

Sora digested the information a moment.

"Yes! I want to be with you! I've loved you since the moment I saw you! I don't care what happens, or has to happen, but I don't want to lose you!" They embraced, the only sound in the room Sora's quiet sobbing.

"Come on, we should get up. Let's go have lunch. I know this great place in town a bit. You can call your friends at the hotel and tell them you got lost and spent the night here because that's where you wound up, and then we can have dinner later. Today the shop's closed, so we can spend all our time together." Cid got up, going over to the dresser to pull out some clothes and to try and find some that Sora could fit into.

"Cid...?"

"Yeah?"

"Um... thanks... for, um, everything..." Cid smiled at the boy from the dresser. 

"Anytime, kid. Anytime."


End file.
